The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly with an integral child seat and in particular to such a seat assembly with features that provide for easier assembly as well as easier operation of the child seat than many integral child seats on the market today.
Integral child seat assemblies must necessarily include restraint systems for holding a child occupant therein. These restraint systems may or may not include a seat belt retractor. Those systems that do include a seat belt retractor typically mount the retractor directly to the vehicle floor pan resulting in an additional attachment point to the vehicle structure. This necessitates a modification to the vehicle structure to accommodate a seat back having the integral child seat option. The seat back of the present invention includes a retractor mounted to the seat back rather than to the vehicle. The seat back can use the same attachment points to the motor vehicle as a seat back not including an integral child seat. As a result, no modification to the vehicle structure is necessitated when the integral child seat option is selected.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the child seat belt retractor or retractors are mounted within the rotatable child seat cushion. This is preferred in that the packaging space provided in the child seat cushion for the retractor is greater than the space provided in the seat back portion of the child seat.
The child seat is comprised of a single rotating panel mounted at the base of the seat back and stored within a recess in the seat back. In the stored position, one face surface of the child seat panel forms an adult seat back surface. Deployment of the child seat is accomplished by rotating the child seat panel forward until the face surface of the child seat panel rests upon the seat cushion surface forward of the seat back. When the panel has been forwardly rotated, a recess in the seat back is revealed forming a child seat back surface rearward of the adult seat back surface of the seat back. By utilizing a single panel forming the child seat cushion, deployment is accomplished by one operation, rotation of one panel forward. The child seating surface of the child seat panel is provided with a rear portion upon which the buttocks of a child are seated and a forward portion forming a footrest for the child occupant. The footrest is preferably recessed relative to the rear seating surface.
In one embodiment of the invention, the child seat panel is provided with a secondary folding member which is rotatably mounted to the child seat panel and can be rotated from the front surface of the child seat panel. This folding member can be in the form of a storage bin, cup holder or an arm rest for use by adult seat occupants when the child seat panel is in its upright stowed position.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.